You're The Worst
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: She was used to strange things. Being a friend to Gandalf the Gray, even as much as a student that learned under him, you had to be accustomed to such strangeness. This, however, was new. Joining the company of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit to reclaim a mountain was definitely something to be chalked up to nothing shy of incredible! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: She was used to strange things. Being a friend to Gandalf the Gray, even as much as a student that learned under him, you had to be accustomed to such strangeness. This, however, was new. Joining the company of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit to reclaim a mountain was definitely something to be chalked up to nothing shy of incredible!_**

 _Pairing: Fíli x Kagome. Shall any others be requested~?_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or The Hobbit. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She had studied under the watchful eye of the wizard known as Gandalf for the past years for as long as she could remember. She had long since grown accustomed to his ways and his personality. He was very much like that of a family member to her, and she doted on him well. He taught her what he knew, and she learned with the utmost urge to learn.

She lived a comfortable living on her own, a nice home to call her own with nothing more than the space she needed to live. No one else lived with her, and, aside form the common visits by the elderly wizard and other travellers, she was mostly left to her own devices. She enjoyed it, and prefered it to be this way. It was calm and, Kagome was more than happy with the life she led. She had a nice home, that of which she kept tidy and cozy. She was an amazing cook, according to Gandalf- and herself, she didn't mind to say. Not to mention that the forest next to her home had the cutest animals that always enjoyed to frolic about in her lawn and made her squeal and coo at them.

Kagome was a young lady with a head full of thick, wavy, dark raven hair, and bright, dazzling blue gems for eyes. With skin that gleamed the color of pale moonlight, flawless and unmarred by scars, she was the picture of serenity. She was rather short, but not overly so considering the wide range of sizes that paired with the human race. Standing at an even five foot, she was a delicate build with a lithe figure and eye-catching curves.

Yes, she held the label as human, even though she differed than the other humans dispersed through the world. Her connection with the spiritual and mystical side of this world made her feel estranged to them, and, so, she distanced herself from them. Having been an orphan since her early years, the reason as to why she was so different was unknown to even her. It didn't affect her, and she kept her head held high with her pride and confidence.

She had been just fifteen winters when Gandalf found her, walking with no real purpose in front of her house. She lived on her own in her current home, and he had stopped to talk to her once he had spotted her sitting on her knees and tending to her garden. Being the kind spirit she was, she offered him a bright pink petaled flower with a word of hello. She wasn't quite sure how it had occurred, not in the slightest, but later that evening she had agreed to train under him and learn what he had to teach.

At first, she had thought it would be hard to do so, but it surprised her to no end when she saw that it was actually quite easy! He said it was due to the fact she was acceptable to learn it, unlike many others, and he had sought her out for this reason. She had laughed, and said he was just weird and wanted to express that weirdness.

A knock to her door brought her out of her own head, and Kagome set the plate she had been scrubbing clean to the side. Wiping her hands dry on her yellow apron, she made her way over to the door and opened it.

"Gandalf!" Kagome cried out with a smile as she stepped out of his way to allow him the room to enter her wooden house. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit, my dear friend?"

"Oh, just passing though," he responded, making his way inside with the room Kagome had given him. His voice, deep and full of wisdom, held a merry tone as he spoke. He followed Kagome further into her home until they made it to the kitchen, the pair sitting down at the sturdy table in the center of the room.

"Would you be interested in a cup of tea?" She asked, already pouring herself one.

"I would enjoy that very much," Gandalf answered with a smile, taking the cup she held out for him. He watched as she slid the tea kettle back to the before nodding her way. "How have you been as of late?"

"Oh!" Kagome looked up at him, setting her cup on the table before she folded her hands together. "I have been well in the past few months, I suppose. Nothing exciting has really happened, but I'm kept busy with my garden and learning." Her hands wrapped around the cup before her, bringing the handmade item up to her lips to take a small sip of the liquid inside. She set it back down, giving him a nod, "and you? How have you been in the past months that marked your absence?"

"Ho, I've been here and there," he began, "nothing exciting, I suppose." The cup he held was set to the table as he ended his talking the. A comfortable silence built up around them, it ticking by for a few long minutes before he broke it. "Can I interest you in a quest of sorts?"

"What sort of quest?" Kagome questioned him, frowning at his strange question. "And would it be just me on this aforementioned quest?"

"Oh just a quest that could help you grow as a person, I suppose," he answered her first question, a twinkle shining in his eyes as he turned his attention to her second one, "of course you wouldn't, young bird. You would be one of many coming along. The only lady, I believe, among many males, myself included."

"Would these males be human?" She asked him that in slight hesitation. She wasn't all too comfortable around human men. Most of the time they were crude, mean-spirited, and tried to be controlling, or so the ones she had met were.

"I'm afraid not," he responded, knowing fully well she didn't mind that. "Mostly dwarves and such."

Kagome smiled at this. "Dwarven people are quite nice," she muttered to herself, recalling the many times she had encountered dwarves. They were lively, chipper, handy, and hearing them sing always brought a smile to her face. "I suppose a quest would be quite fun," she added on after thinking a bit. "When, if I may ask, will this quest be occurring?"

"Soon, a few weeks or so," he responded. "Can I count you to be a member of the company?"

"Well, I have been wanting some source of amusement," Kagome began, tapping gently at her chin as she thought it over. She hummed, closing her eyes as she came to her final decision. "I suppose I will," she told him with a peaceful smile. "Is there anything that I will need for this quest? Any particular items that I need to carry?"

"Oh, your bow and sword will suffice fine for weapons, and anything else you feel that you will need," Gandalf told her. He knew she wasn't like other human women, for Kagome didn't care if she dirtied herself. Nor did she care much for the frail looking attitude that most of this age craved to keep up. Kagome was one for fighting, and could most definitely hold her own if she had to. "My only suggestion for you is to carry light," he told her after thinking it over a bit, "I do not think the rest of the company would appreciate it if you had to have help to carry your own possessions."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his humorous tone. "Of course," she laughed and shook her head. "Where shall I go for the start of this quest?"

"We all will meet in the Shire," he told her, adding on after seeing her confusion, "it is a location west of Bree. I believe that when you get there, it will be hard to miss the meeting house, I assure you."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, a twinkle shining in his eyes. "I find it would be quite difficult to lose your way to it."

Kagome smiled and nodded, giving in to believe his words. "Alright. Since I doubt I will see you until then, then I suppose this is farewell for now."

Gandalf stood up and bowed to her before he chuckled. "Of course, of course. We will speak again soon."

Kagome opened the door for him and waved him off, a peaceful smile lifting at her lips. When he was gone from her sight, she shut her door and made her way into her den, sitting down and thinking to herself on what all she should pack before she would leave.

She sighed, finding that her mind was drawing nothing more than a blank, letting it slip from her mind.

That was something she could worry about later.

* * *

Panda: There is something new to sink your eye-buds in. Yup! The pairing is, indeed, Fíli and Kagome. Take that however you will.  
Penguin: Of course, other pairings are up to date. Anything particular you would like to see? If so, feel free to say and it will be considered~!  
Until next time. Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: She was used to strange things. Being a friend to Gandalf the Gray, even as much as a student that learned under him, you had to be accustomed to such strangeness. This, however, was new. Joining the company of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit to reclaim a mountain was definitely something to be chalked up to nothing shy of incredible!_**

 _Pairing: Fíli x Kagome. Shall any others be requested~?_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or The Hobbit. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Perhaps putting off the thought of packing until the very last minute wasn't her most brightest idea of the season. With a sigh, she tipped her head forward and pressed smooth fingertips to her hairline.

Why was packing so difficult? Even though Gandalf had given her a bit more information before he had officially left her presence, it still left her a bit lost on what all she did, in fact, need to take with her. She sat on the floor beside her bed, her back pressed to the softness of the mattress. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, knocking her hair out of her loose side ponytail, and the wavy strands flew free and settled in a thick mess around her face. She blew one away from her nose before she pulled her hair back once more into a lazy hold.

If one were to walk in on her right now, they would be greeted with quite the mess. Her clothing items were strewn with no care about the entire room, many dresses and skirts discarded along the floor and in many chairs. Her underclothing, although still widely dispersed throughout the room, was only just a bit better concealed. With a weak groan, Kagome stood back onto her feet and went around the room, gathering up the articles of clothing before she ended up having to wash them once more. She deposited most of them back where they had been before, carrying a few back to her bed to throw in a bag.

The ones she had decided on weren't anything special, and were things she wouldn't mind if they got torn or dirty.

She didn't bother to fold them well, she instead just shoved them in a travel bag. On top of her clothing, she dropped in a small pouch of coins used as currency as well as a two apples and a small amount of bread.

Once she had packed everything she would take, setting the bag on a table in front of a window next to her sword and bow and arrows, Kagome allowed herself to take a breath of relaxation before her calmness was lost. Without missing a beat, Kagome turned on her heel and headed outside to give one last check up on her garden, snipping a few of the multitude of colorful flowers to gather in a bouquet, before rushing back into gather up her things.

When she was positive that she had everything she meant to take with her, Kagome headed back out her door and settled walking down the vacant dirt path. She had walked for the better part of ten minutes before she stopped to gather her bearings of where she was. Gandalf had told her to go the the Shire, but she wasn't too clear of where that was. He had said it was west of Bree, and she knew how to get to Bree very easily. First things first. She would get to Bree, and if she struggled from that point, then she would ask for directions.

When she was content with her plan, Kagome began on the path that would take her to the town of Bree. Getting there would take the better part of two days if she went on foot, so she didn't have much time to spare.

* * *

As she traveled, she was more than pleased that the weather remained clear and sunny for the most part. The warmth shone down her face and brought a cheerful smile to cover her lips. Kagome looked down at the smaller bunch of flowers she held, frowning a bit when yet another blue had already wilted to its death. She pouted for a small while before discarding it to the ground like the many others she had to do the same to prior.

By the time she had reached Bree, she had only eight of the thirty she had picked from her garden. One pink, one yellow, one violet, three reds, and two blues.

She sighed before shaking her head. She had really hoped that more would survive, as it had been her intention to give it to the person who owned the place they were meeting at. Knowing Gandalf as well as she did, the sneaky wizard had most likely not given a warning, or even led the poor individual the knowledge of the parties meetup. Once she had asked a man how to get to the Shire, and just what type of people lived there, she knew all too well that he probably hadn't.

The place was a home to hobbits, and she knew that most hobbits probably wouldn't think fond on a group of dwarves taking up residence for a short while, no matter how little of time.

She glanced back down to the flowers she carried, adjusting them a bit more so the color was a bit more flattering, before making her way quickly to the Shire. The sun was falling in the distance, and she hoped she wouldn't be the last to arrive- or at least Gandalf be close to arriving at that point.

It didn't take all that long to reach the Shire, and she began to make her way up the grass covered fields, sticking out of people's yards the best she could. She gave one female hobbit child the pink flower when the little girl had run up to her and asked.

Kagome felt odd making her way through the little town full of such creatures. They were quite adorable, most only coming up to her hips in height. As she made her way through the area, many of the hobbits vanished inside their holes for dinner and the shroud of darkness had fallen completely on her. She walked up and down hills before she felt it- Gandalf's magic calling towards her. Kagome craned her head to look at a lone home resting a bit higher up on the hillside. Her lips quirked upward in a smirk and she began to make her way towards said home.

 _Of course_ this hobbit wasn't aware. Gandalf had to leave an imprint of his magic there for the company to find. Sometimes she honestly questioned the way and why he did things as he did.

Once arriving, she knocked a few times at the door, humming a quiet tune under her breath as she waited for someone to answer the door. She heard as someone shouted for her to go away, to which she only knocked again. She kept it up for a few more seconds before the door was all but yanked open.

"There are already far too many-!" The tiny creature stopped mid-sentence as he took in the person on the other side of his door. It was beyond obvious she was no dwarf, like the four or five already filed in his hole, and he found himself at a loss for a minute. "Do I- Do I know you?" He asked finally getting his mouth to work once more.

"Nope," Kagome responded, "not at all." She could hear the chatter of many other people, and she hid her giggle at his expression when there was a shattering sound in the distance. "My name is Kagome," she told him while handing the remaining flowers that had survived to him. She used them as a distraction before inviting herself in, looking around a bit in search for Gandalf. However, it would seem that he hadn't arrived yet, and she bit her lower lip.

"C-Can I help you?" Bilbo ran to stand in front of her before she could make it too far, well over the shock of the flowers she had given him. Kagome stood in silence for a second before nodding.

"You can," she look down at him. "Could you tell me when Gandalf is supposed to arrive? I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with the rest of the company at this point. By all means, I could introduce myself, but it might be a bit awkward if they are not aware of me being here, you know?"

" _Gandalf_?" Bilbo spoke the name in confusion before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course…"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "Pretty tall wizard, gray robes, carries a staff,-"

"I know who Gandalf is," he snapped at her, and Kagome shrugged. The sound of loud laughs caught her ear, and she made up her mind.

"I suppose I shall go meet the others, then," she spoke more to herself than Bilbo. She removed her carried weapons, setting them in a vacant spot next to a wall next to her before taking quiet steps down the hall. She came to a halt in a doorway, watching as four dwarven males laughed and spoke with one another. She stood there for a few minutes, waiting for a good time to interrupt without surprising them. It wasn't until one of the younger looking ones took a tumble to the ground after being shoved, and he landed on the ground in front of her, that she was noticed. Not because the others had looked to make sure he was alright, but because of how quickly he had bounded back onto his feet and came over to her.

"Well, hello there, beautiful," he stood in front of her, a smile clear as day on his face. He just about reached her shoulders in height, but that didn't seem to disparage him in his actions of curling an arm around her waist and tugging her firm against him.

Kagome looked him over with a smile as she nodded to him. "Hello to you, as well." She wasn't all too bothered by his actions, considering his arm stayed pretty still and didn't roam in the slightest. "I'm Kagome, by the way," she told him.

He took one of her hands in the one of his not already clutching her hip, using it to pull the smaller appendage up to his lips to press a charming kiss to the back. "Kíli, my Lady, at your service."

Kagome tried her hardest not to giggle at his actions, more so ignoring the flirtatious gleam he had in his eyes. "Quite the one to charm, aren't you?"

"Only when I am greeted with such a beauty that cannot be matched by much else."

She actually laughed at that one, covering her mouth as her shoulder trembled with her uncontrolled giggles. "You're funny," she managed out between her laughs. She was more than positive that he meant nothing more than harmless flirting by his words and overall attitude, and she soon stopped her laughing, looking him over once more. He, himself, had his own goofy grin on his face. "You planning on removing that arm anytime soon?" She asked with no source of irritation in her voice.

"Not really," he told her, taking a step forward, dragging her along with him. "Unless I'm bothering you by doing so."

"Eh," Kagome shrugged, "not so much a bother, just curious." She turned her attention to the others in the room, giving them just as bright a smile that she had given Kíli. "And a hello to all of you, as well."

The eldest one there was just about to speak when a voice did so before he could. Kagome turned, causing Kíli to have to remove his arm from her, and she rushed over to Gandalf.

"I am glad to see you have made it here just fine, Kagome," he tilted his head to her, and he saw as she smiled.

"It wasn't all that hard," she told him. "In fact, the hardest part was packing."

He chuckled and set his palm to her forehead, brushing her hair back in an affectionate pet. Kagome watched as more dwarves came in the room behind him and it brought the total up to twelve. They each turned to her with a look of confusion, and she smiled towards them.

"Oh!" Gandalf's voice caught their attention, and he motioned towards the human girl, "this is Kagome. It has been decided on my behalf that she will be a part of this company."

Some of them look a bit unsure at this, while others had an expression of both amusement and curiosity.

"This little lass?" One spoke suddenly, catching her attention at once. Kagome looked him over, noting the appearance of him. With a mostly bald head, a burly build, and a gruff voice, he did look oh-so intimidating. "I've carried weapons larger than her!"

Kagome leveled a glare his way. "I'm sorry, but what is your point, Master…?"

"Dwalin," he gave her his name before continuing. "My point is that the road is no place for a someone such as yourself."

"Oh, okay, and, just a real quick question, but what do you mean by someone such as myself?"

Gandalf set his hand to her shoulder to keep her from stepping closer to the dwarf she spoke to. He spoke before before Dwalin could make a move to. "Kagome is as much of a warrior as the rest of you. Do not let her… dainty appearance fool you into thinking otherwise. I would not of considered her coming along if I doubted for even one second that she not could hold her own and defend herself."

"She is trained well in combat?"

"With a sword and bow," she spoke for herself before Gandalf could. "Do I need to prove it, or can you trust Gandalf's and my own word?"

"That won't be needed, lass," the white haired dwarf spoke to her with a smile, one of which that she happily returned. They each gave her their name then, and Kagome was soon able to place a name to each of them.

She pointed to each of them as she spoke their names back to each of them, watching as they nodded when she was right. After she was positive she knew each of their names, Kagome turned to the host of the home they stood in.

"What of you?" She asked, "what may I call you?"

He turned towards her, almost shocked by her sudden question before giving her his name. "Bilbo." He watched as she smiled his way, and repeated his name to be sure she could pronounce it with ease.

"Got it," Kagome smiled, about to turn back to face the others when she felt two people on either side of her. She blinked once before turning to the left to see Kíli. When she looked to her right, she saw Fíli, the older brother of Kíli. "Can I help the two of you?" She asked after a second.

She felt as Kíli set his arm around her once more, causing her eyebrow to twitch a bit, and Fíli did the same seconds after.

"Help? Oh no," Fíli began, "we'd just figured that we would take it upon ourselves to keep track of you."

"Keep track?" Kagome turned towards him, poking him in the forehead with her middle finger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't just expect us to let you wander about and get hurt, now can you?" It was Kíli that spoke this time, and she sighed.

"We haven't even left the Shire yet. I think I'm fine." Kagome set her arms on their shoulders when it became apparent they wouldn't let their grip on her fall slack. "And, yet, you still don't let me go."

She looked the both of them over, Kíli's softer face a sharp contrast from his brother's. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded towards where the others had went to. "Forward march, my fearless protectors."

* * *

Panda: Well, there's that. Hope it was a bit better than the previous one, at least.  
Penguin: The next chapter, by all means, should have them setting out. If not, then the one after.  
We hope you enjoyed, and, remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Until next time~!


End file.
